


Ache

by Cloudbursts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Honestly? Depressed Levi, M/M, Mourning, canonverse, implied eruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudbursts/pseuds/Cloudbursts
Summary: Levi knows that Erwin is dead and gone, but he can’t help but miss him.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a fic in almost five years so,,, to say I’m nervous is an understatement. So what better way to start than an angsty Drabble?!

His pale fingers grip the cup, the warmth from the warm beverage slowly leeching away into the coolness of the darkened room. A clock ticks, the routine clicks somewhat of a comfort to him. Even after all these years, the ancient thing still works. That in itself brings a small smile to his face. 

It’s surprising that the clock still works, despite the room not being in use for a few years now. Upon returning from Shiganshina, Levi had locked the door, and taken the key, leaving Hanji and the others to believe that it was Erwin’s doing. 

Levi would never admit otherwise, and no one asked, so it was left that way.

Nothing in the office has changed. Levi made sure of that, so much so that Erwin’s jacket still hung over the back of the chair, his paperwork littering the desk, one piece still unfinished to this day, dried ink pooling from the tip of his favourite ink pen. 

Levi can’t bring himself to touch any of it, save from the days that he dusts the oak tables and the bookcases, disturbing the dust that settles due to lack of use. 

The room is pristine, like it should be, like it always was. Even now, Levi cant let his standards slip. He sits up straight in the chair, rubbing the back of his neck. It aches. His whole body aches nowadays, but he can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t sleep either, but he hasn’t slept properly for years now, ever since Erwin died.

Nowadays, he doesn’t even go to bed. He sits in the darkened office with a cup of tea that rarely gets drunk, and ghosts that never seem to leave him alone. He grips the bolo tie, fingers stroking over the polished stone, the only thing that can give him peace nowadays.

Levi is at a loss. With Erwin dying, he lost a part of himself, a part of himself that he knows now, that after four years, he can never get back. It hurts. It hurts worse than any battle wound, any broken bone.  
He knows that Erwin is dead, and is never returning. He knows that all too well - it was Levi himself who chose not to inject him - but he misses him, and he can’t understand how life is still continuing on and everyone else is still living their lives when Erwin is dead and gone. His heart aches, and he bites his lip hard enough to taste blood.

He turns back to his tea, and he realises that it’s stone cold. He pushes it away, and grips the bolo tie tighter in his hand.


End file.
